1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lavatories, and more specifically to hand washing and drying apparatuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of conventional lavatory sinks with adjacent towel or forced air hand drying means in public restrooms or washrooms and the like is well known. A number of automatic devices have been developed for use in carrying out such hand washing and drying operations.
More specifically, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,765,915 of Oscar Haase, an automatic apparatus for providing water, soap, hot air, and perfume for use in a hand washing and drying operation is illustrated. The apparatus in coin-operated so as to provide preselected times of delivery during the different delivery operations. Illustratively, the liquid soap is discharged for approximately five seconds, the washing water is delivered for approximately 20 seconds, and the drying air is delivered for approximately 40 seconds. The perfume may be delivered in the relatively short time of approximately three seconds. The apparatus is contained in a casing and thus is self-contained independently of any bowl or other means defining a hand washing and drying space. The delivery ducts are defined by a common dishcarge pipe aimed directly downwardly from the bottom of the casing. However, no bowl is provided for performing the hand washing and drying operation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,192,383 of Walter W. Krolop, a lavatory is shown including a hand washing bowl. A water-containing tank and liquid soap-containing tank are built into an upper portion of a cabinet partially enclosing the bowl. A water outlet is mounted in the upper portion of the bowl with a soap dispenser mounted to extend forwardly of the water outlet. A heater, such as a kerosene heater, is provided within the cabinet for heating the hand washing water in the tank. The water outlet is aimed parallel to the upper rim of the bowl. The soap dispenser is actuated by the user's hands within the bowl space, and the hot water delivery is effected by means of operation of a foot treadle engaged by the user's foot during the hand washing operation. No hand drying structure is included in the Krolop lavatory.
Willard L. Morrison et al. disclosed, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,281,370, a combination washroom fixture having a conventional cabinet-mounted sink provided with hot and cold water faucets. The cabinet is filled with hot air heated by a heating coil and a blower is provided therein having a discharge flexible tube extending upwardly from a rear apron portion of the sink permitting the nozzle thereof to be pulled out to a desired position such as for drying the user's hands or hair. A foot pedal is disclosed for operating the dryer fan motor. The hot air in the cabinet is used to heat the room in which the device is mounted at times when the air is not being delivered through the discharge nozzle. The outlets to the room are closed by a suitable control device when it is desired to use the discharge nozzle. In the normal position, the hot air discharge nozzle is located above the bowl of the sink and is aimed directly forwardly over the top of the sink, with the flexible hose connection thereof permitting selective positioning of the nozzle as desired by the user.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,383,129, Guyon L. C. Earle shows a drier arrangement for dishes wherein heated air is delivered to a compartment above the rear of a sink so as to dry dishes or the like placed in the compartment after having been washed in the sink.
Louis L. Siegel, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,740, shows a combination soap-dispensing device and hand dryer which are mounted in a housing adapted to be attached to a wall by suitable brackets so as to be disposed immediately above or adjacent a washbowl. The heated air is directed in a first path for drying the user's hands and in a second path for drying soap in the soap container. The device includes granulating means for providing granulated particles of soap from a bar provided within the soap dispenser.
Other prior art disclosures showing structures which may be useful in the control of apparatus for hand washing and drying operations include the following U.S. Letters Patent:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Title ______________________________________ 1,494,883 Bassette et al Lavatory Fixture 2,299,053 Ferris Water Heater 2,315,958 Hill et al Control System 3,007,178 Altman et al Combination Steam Bath and Shower 3,311,795 Gilbert Electronic Interlock Circuit 3,466,505 Anderson Relay Interlock Circuit 3,470,425 Simon Lock-Out Circuit Arrangement 3,639,920 Griffin et al Programmed Plumbing Service 3,691,431 Hendrickson Interlocked Selection Control et al Apparatus ______________________________________